<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chief Grey? by greystbh (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635749">Chief Grey?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greystbh'>greystbh (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chief mer au, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, the grammar is terrible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greystbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Shepherd, a world class neurosurgeon and Meredith Grey a world class general surgeon are put at odds. Will they finally give into temptation? And what will they loose on the way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chief Grey?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe this" muttered Derek, taking a sip of his whiskey. He was currently sitting on his couch. Not exactly what you'd expect one of the top surgeons in the country to be doing. After months of being promised by Richard Webber, his friend and mentor that he was first in line for the position of Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace, he hadn't got the job.</p><p>The whiskey helped, stinging his throat as Derek downed the whole glass. He had been this close to getting the job, sure, he received dozens of awards, and was a surgeon of high renounce but being the chief of surgery, was something he always wanted!</p><p>So, when Richard offered the job to him on a silver platter, he immediately left his prestigious practice in New York and moved to Seattle. But somehow, someone more qualified had come along and Derek was left on the sidelines. The thought of it made his blood boil.</p><p>Momentarily, he thought of going back to New York. Everyone there would probably welcome him back with open arms. Derek still remembered the day he left, with half the staff on the verge of tears! but he had some goods friends in Seattle, and if anything, Derek would stay for them.</p><p>Maybe, if he was lucky this new chief would get driven out, leaving the spot open for taking. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone. Derek groaned, lifting himself off the couch to reach the coffee table where his phone was.</p><p>It was Richard.</p><p><br/>Should he pick up? After all, this was the mad had just denied one of the biggest opportunities in his career. Eventually, after watching the phone vibrate for a few more seconds curiosity got the better of him.</p><p><br/>"Richard?"</p><p><br/>"Derek, I just wanted to apologize. I know you must be disappointed bu-"<br/>Derek hung up on him.</p><p><br/>He didn't know what he was expecting, but the thought of Richard apologizing did not appease his anger. Sighing, Derek sat back on the couch, he would need a game plan for tomorrow. Whoever this surgeon was, Derek did not consider them a superior.<br/>They would be competition.<br/>-<br/>The surgeons of Seattle Grace gathered around the lobby. Today wasn't an ordinary day. Their Cheif Richard Webber was stepping down, which meant there would have to be a replacement for the position of Chief, and everyone who worked in the surgical ward would be invested in who it would be.</p><p><br/>"I'm betting my money on that guy from Canada," Alex Karev, a surgical intern, said while munching on a bag of chips.</p><p><br/>"Really? Well, my money's on Dr. Shepherd, he was practically made for the job, and think of how good he'd look doing it!" a nurse piped in practically swooning.</p><p><br/>"Seriously Rose, we all know you like him, but it's getting kind of pathetic. We all know if Shepherd got the job, he'd already be flaunting around like he wins the place." smirked another scrub nurse.<br/>They were interrupted by Richard Webber, who cleared his throat.</p><p><br/>"Hello, everyone. As you know, I have stepped down from my position of Chief. It has been a huge honour to work at Grace for the past few years, but I think it's due time to let someone else take the wheel." "Everyone welcome, Doctor Grey, your new chief!" A young woman in stilettos approached him.</p><p><br/>"Is that her?" Izzie Stevens, another intern whispered.</p><p><br/>"No, way," Alex snapped. "She seems more suitable for Hollywood than being chief.""Thank you," The woman smiled, "I'm Meredith Grey, and I will be your new chief. Richard is a dear friend of mine, and taking over his position is such a huge honour.</p><p><br/>As chief, I intend to make some changes to this hospital, hopefully increasing our ranking, and making this hospital a safer teaching environment for our new interns and residents. I expect to see every head in my office today, to introduce themselves and give me a report on their department." </p><p>With that, Dr. Grey turned on her heels, leaving the room.</p><p><br/>The doctors immediately starting chattering.</p><p><br/>"Did you see her hair?"</p><p><br/>"How about her clothes? Was that skirt Chanel?"</p><p><br/>"And her legs? Wow."</p><p><br/>Meredith who was already halfway to her office heard all of this of course. Rolling her eyes, she chuckled. Guess she would have to start the day with some discipline. The new chief quickly made her way back to the lobby.</p><p><br/>"All right, that's enough. Do I pay you for this immature behaviour? Everyone go do their jobs!" Meredith snapped, her words sharp and her tone cold.</p><p>Everyone froze.</p><p><br/>"Go!" The entire room started bustling with movement and she smiled contentedly.</p><p><br/>"This will be fun," Meredith muttered, smirking before heading back to her office.<br/>-<br/>Derek was fuming. How could Richard instate an outsider as chief? This Doctor Grey, she didn't look a day over twenty-seven, and yet, she had stolen the job right from under his nose.</p><p>What infuriated him even more, is that she seemed pretty damn qualified for the job. Immediately after Meredith finished her big speech, he did some research on her surgical merits, and he was shocked, to say the least.</p><p><br/>Doctor Grey had won a Harper Avery, following her mother, the legendary Ellis Grey, who had won two of the awards herself, and she received countless praises for her impeccable technique in the OR.<br/>All while looking immaculate.</p><p><br/>Yes, he admitted it. Derek did find her attractive, although if she found out, Meredith would probably gauge his eyes out with a spoon. So Derek quickly shook the notion off, replacing it with hatred.<br/>He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of his pager going off. It was the Chief.</p><p><br/>Of course.</p><p><br/>Derek had to go to her office, as she stated earlier, to introduce himself, and his department. Groaning, he sat up from the chair he was sitting in and left to find Dr. Grey.<br/>-<br/>Meanwhile, Meredith plopped on her couch, exhausted. Sure, she had been a department head before. but being chief? It's soul-sucking. She had already filled what seemed like a million reports, all on her first day!</p><p><br/>On top of the fact that no one on her staff seemed to like her, Meredith could tell this job would be quite the challenge. The attendings treated her coldly, which wasn't a problem for Meredith as she wasn't the kindest person either, but she admitted that it shocked her how the doctors all worked as one team, which would be amazing had their efforts not been against her! Meredith raised her head to look at her desk, namely the sheet of paper stating her whereabouts for the day.</p><p>Her next meeting was with Shepherd, the head of neuro. Richard had told her he was the next in line for chief, so Meredith thought it would be a fair guess that she shouldn't expect friendly behaviour from him. Of course she was fine with that.</p><p><br/>She had her fair share of professional jealously, being an accomplished doctor at the age of twenty-seven with a Harper Avery under her belt got you used to that, but she was hoping to have good relations with the neuro department, and having a rivalry with the head of said department would not help.</p><p><br/>Meredith was interrupted by the sound of her office door being opened,<br/>"Hello Dr. Shepherd" She smiled charmingly, offering a hand for him to shake. He rejected her offer, pulling himself a chair before plopping down on it. Meredith sat down, sure she was expecting some attitude but this, this was just plain rude.</p><p><br/>"I presume you have your report?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Derek nodded a monotonous look on his face, "Yeah, I have it right here," He pulled a stack of papers from a folder he was holding. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Meredith decided to take the plunge.<br/>"So I heard from Richard that you were being considered for the jo-"</p><p><br/>"Yeah, I know what Richard said," He snapped.</p><p><br/>Derek leaned forward in his chair. "Listen, Grey, I am not your friend, nor will I ever be your friend, so you can cut the crap." He sneered. Meredith was taken aback for a second, and Derek revelled in the shocked look on her face, which was quickly replaced with one of icy sweetness.<br/>"Well then Dr. Shepherd, you know where to go," She said nodding to the door.</p><p><br/>Derek stood up, taking his folder and heading to the door<br/>"Goodbye, Dr. Grey" Derek said, shooting her a look. He was halfway out the door when he felt a tap on his shoulder,</p><p><br/>"Actually?" smirked Meredith, who was standing right next to him. Derek looked back "It's Chief ." She said before closing the door on him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>